UsaChan the Demon
by NiftyRobot
Summary: Tamaki declares Usa-Chan to be a demon.


Most of my Ouran stories I wrote for my friend Lizzie, who does not have any writing account of any kind anywhere on the internet. I also wrote these out of complete boredom. Anyway, if they're kind of weird, it's because Lizzie has a pervy/weird sense of humor (she thinks the Twincest is funny. She laughs at the scenes when we watch them. -__-).

"It…it's staring at me…"

"It's a doll."

"It's staring at me…like some kind of…demon…"

"It's a DOLL, senpai." Haruhi sighed.

"Yes, but it's now my worst enemy." Tamaki glared in the general direction of the twins.

Kaoru looked up, startled by Tamaki's scowl.

"Senpai…" He said lowly, tapping Hikaru on the shoulder and whispering something to him. Hikaru turned his head slowly, adding a dramatic effect.

"Who's your enemy, Tama-Chan?" Honey came bouncing in the room, sweeping up Usa-Chan from the table in front of the twins.

"HONEY SENPAI, NO!" Tamaki shouted. "IT'S EVIL!"

"It's Usa-Chan! Usa-Chan isn't evil!" Honey smiled, squeezing the bunny in his arms. Tamaki held his breath when he swore the doll smiled at him.

"Pardon my logical thinking senpai, but how is Usa-Chan evil, exactly?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, he's just a doll." Hikaru added.

"Some kind of evil Cheshire doll is what it is…" Tamaki mumbled, striding off to do whatever it is Tamaki does. The twins just shrugged, and continued doing whatever it is the twins do (God only knows what THEY do in their spare time).

"CAKE!"

"Yeah."

"Takashiiii…don't you like cake?"

"…no."

Honey pouted, giving his best 'pity' face he could manage.

"Mitsukuni…that's not going to make me eat cake."

"Fine."

Honey started cramming cake in his mouth, giggling happily. Usa-Chan was sitting in his lap, staring at Mori. He had never really liked Usa-Chan, as it always smelled of strawberries. Mori did not enjoy the smell of strawberries.

"Takashi?" Honey asked, his mouth full.

"Manners, Mitsukuni." Mori replied.

Honey swallowed, smiling happily. Red and white frosting covered his face.

"Why are you staring at Usa-Chan?" He asked.

"Because Usa-Chan is staring at me."

"Don't you know that staring is rude, Takashi?"

"Tell that to Usa-Chan." He mumbled, slouching slightly in his chair.

"Perrrrverrrt! Tamaki is a perrrverrrt! Hahaha!" The twins laughed, dancing in circles around Tamaki.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I EVEN DO TO BE CALLED A PERVERT NOW?!" He yelled, his face turning red. The twins stopped and looked at each other.

"W-we don't know." Kaoru said.

"Pervert is just fun to say, 'cause then your face gets all red and you yell at us." Hikaru smiled, his giggles drowning out the end of his sentence.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki shouted.

"What's going on now…?" Haruhi shuffled in the room.

"Those two maniacs just called me a perv half a dozen times!"

"Baker's Dozen, senpai!" Hikaru yelled in between gasps for air.

"Come on, Hikaru…it wasn't that funny…" Kaoru murmured, unhooking his arm from his brother's elbow.

"Why'd they call you a pervert?"

"They don't even know!" Tamaki rushed, calming down a little.

"Huh?"

"They don't know why."

"Well, there was that one time you were about to do some freaky S and M stuff on Haruhi…" Kaoru recalled.

"And that other time you made her wear a jacket to the pool…" Hikaru smiled, catching his breath.

"Oh, and when you walked in her changing. Three times. In one day." Kaoru said. He looked at Hikaru, who looked at him. His face turned red and he fell to the floor coughing and laughing so hard that no sound came out.

"Hikaru. Hikaru! Come one, buddy, it's not THAT funny!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"…no, it's really not…now get your ass off the floor."

"He's too busy laughing it off. You might need some glue when he can breathe again." Tamaki said, angrily striding off again.

"Nice." Haruhi said to the twins, crossing her arms over her chest.

"USA-CHAN!" Honey called, cupping his hands over his mouth as if to make his voice heard farther away.

"Usa-Chan…" Mori mumbled, cupping his hands over his mouth as well, but only because Honey made him after the last time he lost Usa-Chan.

"Tama-Chan! I lost Usa-Chan again!" Honey whimpered.

Tamaki cringed: _Usa-Chan…_

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Kyouya! Haruhi! Get over here!" Tamaki shouted. The twins practically slid over and skidded to a halt in front of Tamaki. They saluted before him, humorously puffing out their chests, mocking US soldiers. Kyouya casually walked over, punching numbers into a calculator and scribbling words into his notepad. Haruhi trudged over and stopped beside the twins, almost getting whacked in the face with Hikaru's elbow. She cursed at him under her breath.

"Now everyone, we're going to start a search party for our dear Usa-Chan! Twins, you take the courtyard!"

"YESSIR!" The shouted, dashing out the door.

"Haruhi! You stay here and look cute!"

"What?!"

"JUST DO IT!" Tamaki shouted. Haruhi walked over to the couch and lazily sat down.

"Kyouya! Go check the halls!" Kyouya walked out of the doors in an orderly fashion, looking very fancy.

"I'll go around asking people. In the meantime, Mori senpai and Honey senpai, you can go check under chairs, tables, and desks." Tamaki walked off, smirking as he did so.

Only he knew where Usa-Chan was:

A special little place he liked to call "Bunny Doll Heaven(Hell)".


End file.
